


[完结]警小爵的又一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 你们的爸爸才是真爱, 塞二代, 有钱了不起啊, 有钱就是了不起, 漂小翼被轮拆了【假的别信】
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]警小爵的又一次悲惨遭遇（塞二代）

大家好，还是我，警小爵。今天我没有很尴尬地趴着，所以很高兴认识大家。  
其实我也很想跟大家握个手的，但是，我不能。  
因为我爸和我爸又开始吵架了。  
之所以说又，是因为我爸总能冒出各种稀奇古怪的想法，然后我爸肯定不同意，然后他们就会开始吵，然后他们吵着吵着就吵进卧室了。  
今天我相信也是如此，所以我淡定地一边嚼能量块一边跟敌小烟联网刷血。  
我爸：“猫猫很可爱啊！为什么不让养！”  
我爸：“养你一个就够了，不能再养了。”【喂，爸，你是不是把我忘了？】  
我爸：“我真的很想养！”  
我爸：“猫每天会掉200-700根毛，落在机体缝隙里，会让我们增加28%的损坏几率。”  
我爸：“警小爵会每天收拾的！”【爸你说什么？】  
我爸：“猫喜欢钻卧室，你预备好我们对接时被它打扰了吗？”【爸，所以说你是不是忘了我还在呢就这么当着我的面谈对接真的好么】  
我爸坐到我爸大腿上：“你总是能面无表情地说出让我心神荡漾的话来。”  
爸我看你不是心神荡漾你是欲火焚身欲罢不能欲仙欲死蠢蠢欲动了吧！  
我爸顺势抱住我爸的腰甲。  
我爸顺势搂住我爸的肩甲。  
我爸顺势捧起我爸的面甲。  
我适时地咳嗽了一声。  
毕竟我还是未成年，而且光学镜没瞎。  
我爸抬起头：“吃完了吗？”  
我一面甲懵逼：“啊？吃完了呀。”  
我爸：“那你能不能先离家出走一下？”  
什么？  
我的达特森！我的保时捷！  
我到底是不是你俩火种分离出来的亲儿子？  
我愤愤地走了出去，为了表达不满，还狠狠地关上了门。  
他们俩谁也没出来。  
妈了个鸡的，我要离家出走。

走下楼梯的时候，我被阴影中的一团不明物体给吓到了。真的，当时他就那么一声不吭地站在楼梯拐角处，我嗷呜一声就踹了上去。  
然后我的脚就踹到了墙上。  
我整个机都栽到了墙上。  
行了，我知道是谁了。  
普塞博坦之下有隐身功能的除了他爸也就他了。  
“探小幻。”我轻轻地喊他。  
“嗯。”果然是他。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“你怎么也在这儿？”  
“散步。你呢？”我撒谎的本领可是遗传自烟幕。等等，这句话是不是有点不对劲？  
“好巧啊，我也是。”探小幻语调平静。  
一阵冷风吹过。  
“你怎么还不回家？”  
“你怎么也不回家？”  
秉着家丑不可外扬的想法，我实在是不想把自己离家出走的事情说出来，可是渣的我刚才撞的太用力嵌墙里面了。

探小幻费了半天劲才把我从墙里弄出来。我们俩同病相怜坦诚相见就差互脱对方装甲了。  
他家俩爸也在吵架，事情的后续发展和我家的一样。不过唯一一点不同的是，他爸想养一条狗。  
“你哪个爸？蓝皮的还是绿皮的？”  
“绿皮的。”  
我了然。据说探长叔叔年轻的时候因为想养狗半夜坐在窗户边哭的稀里哗啦，差点把幻影叔叔给吓死。  
我爸虽然对猫有执念，但那也仅限于我爸把他抱进卧室之前。  
进了卧室他就只会浪叫，什么都不记得了。  
没原则的家伙。  
“现在你打算怎么办？”探小幻帮我擦拭机体上的划痕，小少爷的手绢还挺好闻。  
“此处不留爷自有留爷处，我要离家出走。”  
“我跟你走。”  
哎呀听起来好像落魄书生拐带富家小姐私奔的台词呀~~我不由得看了看还在帮我擦机体的探小幻。嗯，小少爷长的也是眉清目秀，很好地继承了他家俩爸的优点，要是卖到红灯区估计能卖个好价钱。  
探小幻≈一堆行走的塞币。  
“看什么呢？”  
“没什么，走吧。对了，你身上带了多少钱？”  
“我出门从来不带钱。”  
行，当我没问。

没走几步我通讯器就响了。是敌小烟。  
“姓警的你在哪儿呢？我都被干掉血了你造不！”  
超大分贝传来，我顿时觉得音频接收器里开过了一架战斗机。闹翻天型号的。  
“我和探小幻私奔了。”  
“你这个重色轻哥的家伙！”  
战斗机再次开过我的音频接收器里。这次是红蜘蛛型号的，带尖叫特效。  
“你居然拐了贵二代？”敌小烟压低了声音，战斗机型号终于变成了惊天雷。“可以呀堂弟，用不用我帮你摁住他的手？”  
探小幻正在帮我擦机体的手适时地在我腿甲上掐了一下。  
“我开玩笑的，少爷你快放手。”我赶紧解释，“我离家出走了，探小幻也是。”  
“离家出走？为什么？”  
“因为他俩当着我的面搂搂抱抱！”  
“什么？他俩当着你的面对接？！”  
卧槽敌小烟你音频接收器被你爸揪掉了？传话游戏都没你跑的偏！我听到那边传来杯子掉到地上的声音，还有他爸在喊“敌无双你看我弟弟多放得开真没想到他居然是这样的达特森今晚要不我们也……”，后面我听不到了，因为敌小烟捂住了通讯器。  
累感不爱。我以后坚决不承认我是达特森。

“走吧。”我挂断通讯器，回头招呼探小幻。  
“去哪儿？”探小幻收好手绢。  
“把你卖到红灯区……啊不是，我是说，随便走走吧。”  
我一边走一边想，我爸和我爸进行到哪一步了，想着想着我就脑补我爸抱着个小火种笑眯眯地对我说：“警小爵，你看，我们又给你造了个弟弟，他叫爵小警。”  
他还使劲往我手里戳说你抱抱他你看他多可爱啊。我吓得嗷嗷叫唤拔腿就跑。我爸在后面KUKUKAKI变形成保时捷紧追不舍，我看到前面有个TF，逃命似的抱住他。  
当我回过神来的时候，我正抱着探小幻。敌小烟和毛小炮在一边似笑非笑地看着我。  
等等！“敌小烟你为什么在这儿？毛小炮又是怎么来的？”  
“我觉得离家出走挺好玩的就跟我爸商量说我也要离家出走，他同意了。”  
你这离家出走估计能让你爸喜大普奔。  
“然后我在路上碰见了毛小炮，他刚把他爸的润滑剂换成了强力粘合剂，现在正逃命呢。”  
放心吧毛小炮，我觉得你爸和你爸用了强力粘合剂是没法追你的，他俩可能连分都分不开了。  
“所以，你们就忍心打扰我和探小幻的二机世界？”我翻了翻光学镜。  
探小幻啪的一巴掌甩在我面甲上。

离家出走需要经济支援。  
“你俩带了多少钱？”我问敌小烟和毛小炮。  
“我是逃命出来的，哪儿顾得上拿钱？”毛小炮翻翻自己比声波叔叔大腿还白的子空间。  
“我一听说好玩就跑出来了，没顾上拿钱。”敌小烟摊手。  
算了，我没资格说他们俩。因为我也没带钱。  
“那怎么办？”探小幻问。  
“我有个办法。我们可以去找人帮忙。”我忽然有了主意。“跟我走！”

四个小机浩浩荡荡来到一栋公寓门口。我敲了敲门，门开了。  
我笑的无比真诚：“三叔。”  
啪！门毫不犹豫地关上了。  
我挠着门大喊：“三叔开门啊，我是你侄子！”  
门里传来蓝霹雳叔叔的声音。“你认错机了！蓝霹雳已经搬走了！”  
“那你是谁？”  
“我是霹雳蓝。”  
毛小炮说：“我还是头一次见到如此厚颜无耻之机。”  
敌小烟说：“也不能怪我三叔，上次警小爵把他的擎天柱等身手办给弄断了胳膊，上上次警小爵把他的通天晓等身抱枕画了胡子，上上上次警小爵把他的补小受等身靠垫给划了一个大洞……”  
我真不想说敌小烟那次把我三叔的威震天等身立牌当成服务机干的那些事了。  
不过补小受是谁？姓补的我只认识一个可他不叫补小受啊？  
探小幻在一边露出关爱智障的眼神。  
我继续锲而不舍地挠门。“三叔，快点开门啊！你忍心让你侄子流落街头吗？”  
“特别忍心。”  
“我们好歹油箱里流的是同一个型号的汽油啊……”  
话好像起作用了。我听到脚步声，然后，门开了。  
“你和敌小烟留下，他们俩我不管。”蓝霹雳叔叔指了指探小幻和毛小炮。  
探小幻二话不说就抱住蓝霹雳叔叔的大腿。  
妈了个鸡，比刚才甩我巴掌反应都快。  
毛小炮也迅速反应了过来——他抱住了我的大腿。

“要论面甲厚，除了你爸我还真没见过比你厚的。”蓝霹雳叔叔给我们端来能量糖和茶点。  
“我爸他干过什么吗？”我准备挖一挖我爸幼生体时候的丢机事，将来好抓个把柄。  
“不是我哥，是你爸，你那个爸。”蓝霹雳叔叔比划了个4。  
哦，明白，那的确是除了他应该还真没有了。  
“爵士叔叔以前干过什么吗？”毛小炮好奇地问。  
“他在幼儿园时就有一个梦想，就是让我哥坐在他大腿上，把塞币塞进我哥胸甲里……或者扔一堆塞币在地上，然后对我哥说，小条子，把你胸甲挡板对接面板都脱了在上面打滚，粘到身上多少我就赏你多少！”  
探小幻把嘴里的能量茶全喷了出去，溅在旁边的擎天柱等身手办上。然后他很尴尬地拿手绢擦嘴。  
我也很尴尬。我没想到我爸幼生体时就已经对我爸有如此激情的X幻想。  
我一定是他们真爱的结晶。  
“那我爸和我爸呢？他们在幼儿园时有什么事不？”毛小炮兴奋地问。我觉得他大概是为了将来还能回到那个家里挖点料准备后路。  
“飞毛腿和横炮倒是没什么吧。”蓝霹雳叔叔想了想，“除了没事捣个乱恶作剧一下，一边欺负我哥一边亲他然后被爵士揍，就是有一次他俩玩亲亲抱抱举高高的时候，一个摔骨折一个压骨折。”  
这次轮到我把能量茶都喷出来了，溅在旁边的威震天等身立牌上。然后我熟练地拿过探小幻的手绢擦嘴。  
“三叔，那我爸和我爸呢？听说我爸是后来转学去的。”敌小烟问。  
“是的。转学来的第一天就被我哥给强吻了。”  
毛小炮把能量茶喷在了补小受的等身靠垫上。他来抢我手里探小幻的手绢，我拽着不给。  
“那我爸和我爸呢？”探小幻也问。  
“他俩挺正常的。我就记得他俩是我们班第一对一起抱着睡一张小床的。”  
在我和敌小烟和毛小炮一起把能量茶喷到通天晓等身抱枕上的时候，蓝霹雳叔叔拎着我们四个小机的脚丫子把我们踹了出来。

我们四个小机在寒风中瑟瑟发抖八光学镜相对。  
钱，不是万能的。但是没钱是万万不能的。  
我哆嗦着手按下通讯器：“漂小翼，我和探小幻和敌小烟和毛小炮离家出走了，身上没带钱，你拿上你爸的金卡来找我们，赶紧的。”  
那头传来漂小翼欠揍的声音。“你说我拿我爸的哪张金卡好呢？”  
靠，有钱了不起啊。

漂小翼不但来了，还带来了他爸的金卡。他不但带来了他爸的金卡，还带来了一个拖油瓶。  
“我才不是拖油瓶！”录小感噘着嘴抗议。  
“他爸把他放我家几天，我就带着他一起来了，你们不介意吧。”  
“不介意不介意，卡来了就可以，机来不来都行。”  
“警小爵我咬你！”  
“别闹了……现在我们去哪儿？”  
“嗯……我想想……”  
我还没想出来，录小感忽然说：“你们听，有机在哭！”  
我们四处一张望，就看到了天小红正在不远处哭唧唧，旁边是惊小闹正在安慰他。  
看着天小红一边哭一边跺着脚上的高跟鞋，我就想起我爸说他爸当年在报应号上蹬着高跟鞋扭臀跳钢管舞的场景了。  
我爸还说了一句差点被轮拆了。他以为我没听着。其实我听着了。这直接导致了我每次看到红蜘蛛叔叔都会先瞄他的后挡板。  
我过去拍了拍天小红：“怎么了兄弟？被轮拆了？”  
天小红尖叫着要揍我：“你才被轮拆了！你全家都被轮拆了！”  
我觉得吧，谁要是敢轮拆我爸，那他大概是活得不耐烦了。我爸的面瘫脸估计能把想轮拆他的TF给吓的直接软了，然后用《汽车人守则》把他说到想跳火种源。  
但是我不想直接纠正天小红，毕竟关爱中二少年机机有责。  
“他离家出走了，他爸不肯陪他玩。”惊小闹对我们说。  
“难道你爸和你爸也是当着你的面对接不带你？这很正常，虽然红蜘蛛叔叔不一定，但是我觉得天火叔叔不像是会乱伦的机。”敌小烟很认真地分析。  
我很想提醒他我爸和我爸没有当着我的面对接。但是算了，我不想再说这个话题了。  
惊小闹说：“不是。今天下雪了，他想让他爸带他打雪仗，可是天火叔叔不肯去。”  
探小幻说：“嗯。他在雪堆里根本就找不着，跟我爸隐身一样。”  
天小红说：“他们俩根本就不爱我！上次我要去野外看星星我爸也不陪我！”  
录小感说：“嗯。红蜘蛛叔叔那小黑脸在黑夜里也找不着。没听说那句话吗，下雪不找大白鹅，夜里难寻红空指。”  
天小红哭的更厉害了。  
“行了别哭了，我带你去快活快活啊。”一直没说话的漂小翼和毛小炮露出了相视一看你最懂我的微笑。  
他俩笑的真难看。哼。

我发誓我是第一次来红灯区。我相信敌小烟录小感天小红惊小闹探小幻他们也是，但是漂小翼和毛小炮轻车熟路地来到一家店里，还带我们进到了VIP房间。漂小翼刷了卡付了小费打发了侍者，看着一面甲懵逼的我们说：“干嘛？”  
“我以为你真的会叫几个服务机。”  
“想什么呢？我只是带大家来这里做做清洗放松放松。我可是正经机好不好。”  
“正经机怎么会有这里的VIP卡？”  
“那是我爸的！”  
“毛小炮呢？你以前也来过？”  
“我爸带我来的！”  
不行了信息量太大我CPU要爆炸了。

房间里有按摩床。漂小翼招呼录小感躺上去，他要给录小感舒服舒服。录小感一面甲懵逼地看着他：“什么舒服舒服？”  
漂小翼一把把他按到床上。“就是那样的舒服舒服。放心好啦，我技术跟我爸学的，你爸都赞不绝口。”  
七面甲懵逼。  
漂小翼：卧槽我说什么了吗？  
不行了信息量太大我CPU又要爆炸了。  
好吧我什么也没听见。  
然而录小感已经开始浪叫了。随着漂小翼的那双小爪子不断地揉捏他机体上的管线，录小感舒服极了。只听到他不停地说：“啊啊啊啊……漂小翼，别……别摸那啊……不行，快点停手……不要……”  
我觉得我们六个小机在视X录小感。  
我甚至觉得这样不断扭动不断浪叫的录小感还挺诱人的。  
其实上一次被漂小翼摸过大腿之后，我完全能明白录小感现在的体验。  
感同身受。  
敌小烟表示不服，等录小感舒服够了，他也躺了上去。  
10塞分之后他红着面甲下来了。  
哼哼，堂哥啊堂哥，你也有今天。以后你再跟我爸告状，我就把你刚才的照片发给你爸。发给你那个体力贼好能在茫茫宇宙把虎子拖垮的爸。  
天小红躺上去没一会儿高跟鞋都开始发颤了。我隐约听到外面有TF说什么“这个服务机叫的真浪一会儿我也要指名他”……  
毛小炮主动要求也要被视X。他躺上去之后，漂小翼转了转光学镜说：“不如我们来换个方法。”还没等毛小炮反应过来，他的对接面板就被漂小翼卸了下来。  
卧槽你们这是要玩什么？我们还是未成年啊！住手啊漂小翼！  
然而话到嘴边却变成了：“拆了他！弹他输出管！把他接口塞满！”  
漂小翼拿着个刮痧板的手愣住了。  
我特么也愣住了。  
录小感拍了拍我的肩甲：“兄弟，我不知道你已经饥渴到如此地步了，有需要你尽管开口，咱俩谁跟谁！”  
谁跟你谁跟谁？我对你一点兴趣也没有好吗？老子喜欢的是像探小幻这样高冷不话痨文文静静一声不吭站在那就像一幅画气质超优雅的美男纸！！  
可是话到嘴边又变了：“那你一会儿洗干净了趴好。”  
录小感拍着我肩甲的手停在了半空。  
那几个小机都不动声色地往旁边移了移。包括探小幻。  
我艰难地说：“漂小翼，请开始你的表演。”  
好在毛小炮的叫声很快拉回了他们的注意力。在一声高过一声的尖叫中，漂小翼终于停下了手。毛小炮下来的时候腿都发软。他看着一边惊小闹期盼的眼神，缓缓地说：  
“超爽，真的。”  
惊小闹连蹦带跳地躺到了床上。漂小翼的刮痧板刚刮了一下，惊小闹就哇地一声哭了。  
“毛小炮你个机器狗拆的，老子一会儿饶不了你！呜呜……漂小翼你轻点……”  
我同情地摇了摇头。同样都是近亲火种繁殖，怎么智商差这么多呢。芯塞。  
因为我上次被漂小翼摸过大腿了，所以我礼貌地请探小幻先去体验。  
小少爷慢条斯理地走到床边，躺下，把手自然摊开。举手投足之间都尽显贵族风范。  
漂小翼拿着刮痧板缓缓靠近探小幻的线路。  
探小幻睁大了光学镜看着他的手。然后，一抬脚——  
漂小翼被探小幻踹到了地上。  
惊小闹窝在天小红怀里一边哭一边说：“活该！”  
当我们七手八脚地把漂小翼扶起来放到床上的时候，他痛苦地捂着对接面板。  
敌小烟说：“我以为断子绝孙脚只有铁小救才会。”  
漂小翼快哭了。探小幻也有点慌。  
好吧，本着想要帮助探小幻和漂小翼的兄弟情谊，再加上我爸原来自己出任务经常这缺一块那少一块的回来让我爸给他修复，虽然他俩修复完了一定会把我赶出卧室关上门……  
其实我只是想说，我多少是懂点修复的东西的。既然铁小救不在，那就我来吧。  
我摩拳擦掌。  
漂小翼真的哭了。  
轻手轻脚地卸掉漂小翼的对接面板，哦，问题很简单，输出管给踢歪了。好办，正过来就是了，不会影响未来生活的。【我在说什么？】  
我试着动了动漂小翼的输出管，他疼的龇牙咧嘴。除了小时候摸我爸和我爸的，长这么大我还是第一次摸自己以外的输出管。我对此毫无期待。真的。  
我说：“我手法不是很熟练，可能有点疼，你忍着点。”  
漂小翼清洗液汪汪地说：“可是真的很疼……”  
没办法，我只好招呼其他几个小机按住漂小翼的手脚。  
漂小翼边哭边喊：“不要动我的管子……好疼……警小爵你个渣的轻点……老子还是第一次……”  
我一边帮他正管子一边安慰他：“放心我知道，我轻点啊……你听话别哭了……我知道你是第一次，我也是第一次……”  
门轰的一声被轰开了。  
现在的场景是这样的，我来为大家再描述一下。  
漂小翼被卸掉了对接面板，躺在床上。敌小烟按着他的右手，毛小炮按着他的左手，天小红按着他的右腿，惊小闹按着他的左腿，探小幻托着他的头雕，录小感扶着他的腰。  
我手里正握着他的输出管。  
漂小翼正在哭着说：“老子还是第一次。”  
我刚刚正在安慰他说：“我也是第一次。”  
我再来介绍一下。那个白色涂装背后背着两把大刀一副小白脸样的是漂小翼他爸。旁边那个白色涂装背着一把巨剑一副小白脸样的也是漂小翼他爸。  
漂小翼抬起头，冲他爸和他爸露出一个带着清洗液的笑容。  
他爸把手伸向了背后的两把大刀。“我能问问你们在对我儿子干什么吗？”  
我哆嗦着说：“漂移叔叔，我说我是在帮漂小翼按摩输出管你信吗？”

我回家的时候我爸和我爸正要出门。我离家出走这么久他们一点都不担心我。  
我说：“爸，你们去哪儿？”  
我爸说：“刚刚擎天柱忽然说有外交上的重要事务，要我们俩都过去。”  
我说：“哦。”  
我爸说：“也不知道新水晶城的雷神怎么突然有闲情来我们这访问了？”  
我说：“啥？爸，求你了，快给我准备一个逃生舱，我要逃命去！”  
我爸说：“怎么了honey？”  
我把事情简单说了一下。  
我爸想了想，忽然兴奋地一拍手：“好办啊儿子！正好这次雷神来，干脆我们家向他们家提亲吧！”  
我爸一面甲关爱智障的眼神看着我爸。  
我爸：“怎么了，你不觉得这是个好主意吗？”  
我爸：“这个主意成功的几率不比你能拆到我的几率高。”  
我爸：“可是昨晚你不是答应了今晚让我拆你？”  
我爸：“我不记得答应过你。”  
我爸：“那我再帮你复习一下？”  
我爸：“你只有20塞分，爵士，而且一会儿我们要飙车。”  
我爸：“从后面的姿势也许能更快一点。”  
我爸：“你想要多快？”  
我爸：“坏家伙……哦对了儿子，你可以不可以再离家出走一会儿？”  
我不是你们亲生的，我知道了。嘤嘤嘤~~o(>_<)o ~~


End file.
